


Clone Life One-Shots

by here_comes_the_moose



Series: My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Airsickness, Anakin's flying, CT-5385 | Tup Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Clones, Drinking, Fear of Flying, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Slice of Life, Tup is the baby of the 501st, Vomiting, i said what i said, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose
Summary: So basically I decided to write some one-shots mostly focused on the clones.
Series: My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847041
Kudos: 13





	1. Tup Hates Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tup is new to the 501st, but is immediately thrown into Anakin's flying. Chaos ensues and Rex is a great brother. I noticed a shortage of sickfics in this fandom focused on the clones, so here is one. This work isn't going to be exclusively sickfics, but some will be thrown in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter I was inspired by this post I saw on Tumblr where it was that moment where Tup is holding the handles in the ship with both hands and Rex asks if he's hanging in there, and someone commented what if Tup is actually afraid of/doesn't like flying? So, here's the origin story.

It was one of Tup's first missions with the 501st, and Tup also feared it would be his last judging by how General Skywalker was flying. Tup tried to hide how tightly he was gripping his seat, since none of the others seemed affected by Skywalker's flying and they already viewed him as the baby of the group, so he felt no need to add to that image. He was glad he had his helmet on at the moment, since he was sweating beneath his helmet even though it was pretty cool on the ship.

"You alright, Tup?" Fives asks, ever-perceptive. 

Tup turns his head slightly and carefully, since turning to look out the window about ten minutes earlier had made his head feel strange and left him with a weird, unpleasant feeling in his stomach, and replies, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Most of us have a few missions to get used to the General's flying, but I guess they just threw you right in," Fives chuckles, though Tup can see concern in his eyes. _Great._ Tup thinks to himself, sighing and shutting his eyes for a bit. _Now it's only a matter of time before the Captain notices and goes into full buir-mode._

Speaking of the Captain, there he was, walking over to Tup and Fives. He sighs and sits down next to Fives.

"I had to lecture Hardcase again about pressing buttons when he doesn't know what they do, and they explain that even if he does know, he still can't be pressing them," Rex sighs, removing his helmet. "I swear he's worse than Skywalker. I'm just glad he's not flying anytime soon; he'd probably make Skywalker's flying look tame."

"Don't talk too loud, he might hear you and get ideas," Fives jokes. He then glances over at Tup, who's been awfully quiet, which isn't super unusual for him, but Fives's ori'vod senses tell him something's wrong. Tup isn't even fidgeting or playing with his hands like Fives has seen him do sometimes before a mission; Fives notices that his vod'ika is gripping his seat like he's worried he's going to fall out and this isn't even the craziest General Skywalker has flown (he hasn't done even _one_ barrel roll on this flight, though that's probably because they're not trying to actively escape anything, they've just tilted and swerved to avoid asteroids).

"What's going on, Tup?" Rex asks. Tup internally groans, because Rex has _that look_ now that all the members of the 501st know too well, and this is _exactly_ what Tup was trying to avoid. 

"Uh, nothing, Captain," Tup is glad he's wearing his helmet, since he can't look Rex in the eyes. Also, he's a horrible liar and his face always gives him away. 

" _Tup_." Oh no, Rex's voice has shifted into buir-mode. "What's wrong? If you're nervous, it's alright, this is just a simple mission with no fighting planned, but something tell's me it's not that."

"I don't know," Tup replies, sounding a bit strained, even through his helmet. "I'm feeling pretty hot and uncomfortable. I just feel...weird."

"Weird how?" Rex asks.

"I don't know," Tup looks down at his lap, and _oh he should not have done that, because now he feels worse_. His head feels really strange now and he feels kind of off balance and like the ship is tilting more than it is and Tup wonders if there's something wrong with him. His stomach feels even more odd, and it feels like the meal he had eaten before was sitting heavy and unsettled in his stomach; it was like the time he had eaten too much food when he first arrived on Coruscant and General Skywalker took them all out to eat, but worse.

"Take off your helmet, Tup," Rex says. "Let me look at you." Tup removes his helmet, and is thankful that the cool air from the ship makes him feel a tiny bit better.

"Kriff, he's pretty pale, Rex," Fives says. "Haar'chak, he's sweating a ton, too."

Rex presses a hand to Tup's forehead, and then says, "He doesn't have a fever. What do you feel, Tup?"

"I feel kind of strange," Tup replies, his throat feeling a bit tight. "My head feels kind of like that time Hardcase spun me around in the chair last week. My stomach also feels weird."

"Uh, Rex, I think Tup is airsick," Fives says, looking even more concerned. "I think he's feeling dizzy."

"Tup'ika," Rex's voice is soft, "are you feeling sick? Nauseous?"

"I don't know what that would feel like," Tup replies, looking afraid and nervous, and Rex and Fives _melt_ because Tup is still so young and new to all of this. Poor thing has probably never been sick before.

"Um, like does your stomach hurt, but like you also feel like there's something in your throat?" Fives asks, trying to explain what nausea might feel like. "That feeling in your head you described is dizziness."

"I think so," Tup says weakly, because the ship suddenly swerves to one side and then another and back again and he _really_ isn't feeling well now. He isn't even sure how Rex is just standing there, since he feels like he'd probably fall over if he tried to stand.

"He doesn't look so good, Rex...," Fives says, noting how Tup suddenly looks a bit wobbly and has his head pressed back against the wall with his eyes squeezed shut.

Before Rex can say anything, however, Tup draws in a shaky breath before suddenly jerking forward and letting out a loud retch, spitting onto the floor. All of the noise from the other clones stops as they all turn towards Tup, who is looking at Rex, completely horrified. 

"What- what's happening?" Tup chokes out. 

"Come on, let's get you to the fresher, you're about to puke," Rex says, quickly, but carefully, grabbing Tup and helping him up and over to the ship's fresher. Tup isn't fully sure what's happening, but he feels like he should cover his mouth to stop whatever it is, so he does. 

Once they enter the tiny fresher and Rex closes the door, Tup feels his stomach twist in on itself and his body lurches forward and lets out another awful retch. His mouth feels extremely wet and tastes awful, so he spits into the sink of the fresher. 

"No, not in the sink, it'll get stuck," Rex explains calmly. "Use the toilet." Rex sits Tup down next the toilet and is for once grateful to the men for never leaving the seat down when Tup suddenly burps and retches as a stream of puke projects out of him. Rex winces at how some of it didn't really go into the toilet, but ignores it as he re-ties Tup's hair, so it's out of his face and rubs the back of his neck, since there's no armor there. Rex feels bad for the poor kid; he remembers how scary it was the first time he got sick, but thankfully it hadn't been on a mission, so he can't imagine how awful this must be.

"I'm done, it's over now," Tup says, sitting up and making a point to look anywhere but the toilet as he swallows rapidly several times. "I'm fine now, we can go back ou-" Tup is suddenly seized by another wave of nausea and sticks his head back into the toilet to throw up. Rex sighs and continues to rub his vod'ika's back.

"You were saying?" Rex teases lightly, hoping some humor will make Tup feel a bit better. 

It doesn't, but at least it doesn't make him feel worse. 

There's a knock at the door and they hear, "Everything alright in there? It's Kix."

"Yeah, Tup's just a bit airsick," Rex replies through the door. "He's puking, but I've got it handled in here. Any guess when we'll be out of this asteroid field? I think all the maneuvering is what got to him."

"Should be soon according to what Fives and Jesse said," Kix replies, before Rex hears him walk away from the door.

Rex continues to rub the back of Tup's neck, even though Tup has only been burping and dry-heaving for the last few minutes; Rex's heart clenches when he notices tears in his little brother's eyes.

"I know, I know, those are the worst part," Rex says sympathetically. "Do you think you're done or are you still feeling pukey?"

"Still feel-" Tup gags "-pukey." Rex nods and brushes some loose hair from Tup's face, and hums softly to try and take Tup's mind off things (and his own mind a little bit, since the fresher had started to smell).

They sit there for what could've been ten minutes or an hour, and Tup still hasn't made any move to leave his position by the toilet. Rex is pretty sure Tup has thrown up everything and is probably just scared to get sick again, which is something Rex remembers from the first time Fives got sick and had been so afraid to throw up again, that he had refused to eat or drink or even _move_. 

"Tup'ika, I think you're empty, we should go back outside and you can rest your head on my lap," Rex says softly. 

"My stomach still feels gross," Tup replies, turning to look at Rex with watery, dark-circled eyes. Poor thing still looks worryingly pale, though Rex supposes he'll probably still feel sick until they land, given what he's heard from Skywalker and Cody about motion sickness from their experiences with General Kenobi.

"I know, Tup'ika, I know," Rex definitely _does not coo_ at Tup. "But I think you're all done. You'll feel sick until we land, most likely, but I don't think you're going to throw up anymore."

"Okay," Tup says quietly, almost whimpering. Rex flushes the toilet for him and helps a very shaky Tup rinse his mouth in the sink and wipes his face. Tup stumbles a bit, still very much dizzy, so Rex puts a supportive arm around him before unlocking the fresher door and exiting, all the other members of the 501st looking at their baby brother with concern. 

They're almost back to Rex's seat on the opposite end of the room, when Tup suddenly stops and says in a shaky voice, "Rex- I think-"

Rex immediately learns that Tup had actually _not_ been done or empty by Tup doubling-over and throwing up all over the floor and the lower half of Rex's body. Rex sighs as he rubs Tup's upper back again and holds him up, trying not to think about the half-digested meal that's now on his kama and running down his armor and seeping into his blacks. 

_This is definitely going to be interesting to explain to General Skywalker._ Rex thinks to himself, sighing. Poor Tup looks like he's on the verge of tears as he stands back up and looks at Rex. 

"I'm sorry, Rex, I didn't mean to," Tup says in a weak voice. 

"Tup, there's no need to apologize," Rex says, since _of course_ he's not upset with the poor kid, who still looks extremely pale. "You're not feeling well; it happens to everyone. Come on, let's go sit down."

Rex wraps an arm around Tup and leads him to their seats. 

"Do you want to rest your head on my shoulder?" Rex asks. 

Tup shakes his head and replies, "Your armor is hard."

"I'll just take it off then," Rex says, like it was no big deal to him. Rex then casually removes the pieces of armor covering his shoulder and motions to Tup to rest his head, which the younger clone does. 

"Hey, Tup, how are you feeling?" Fives asks, scooting a few seats over. 

"Still a bit sick," Tup replies weakly. Fives frowns, hating to see any of his vode feeling bad. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?" Fives asks. Tup weakly shakes his head, causing Fives's frown to deepen before he ruffles Tup's hair a bit and sits back down next to Rex this time. They sit in silence for a little bit, save for the hushed voices of the others, who didn't want to disturb Tup, when Fives speaks up.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed, Tup'ika," Fives says. "This can happen to anyone."

"Shouldn't happen to me," Tup says tiredly. "I'm not some cadet who was in the simulator too long. I should be above this."

"Tup, it's not the end of the world," Fives says softly. "You'll get used to it, especially under General Skywalker. He pilots like a madman; kriff, he even made Commander Wolffe go green once."

"Commader Wolffe?" Tup asks, voice weak but still full of curiosity. "Like, _Commander Wolffe_ Commander Wolffe?"

"Oh yeah, the very one," Fives chuckles. "We needed to pick them up from some Mid-Rim planet, but since it was a small mission, General Skywalker was flying. Well, General Kool and him are very different pilots. The Commander, to his credit, didn't puke, but there were moments where I was certain he was about to." 

"Hey men, we're out of the as- holy kriff, what happened?"

The clones all turn to see General Skywalker and Commander Tano standing in the entryway, both looking alarmed, confused, and a tiny bit disgusted as they look at the puddle of sick on the floor. 

"Oh, uh, General Skywalker," Rex walks over to the Jedi, leaving Tup in Fives's care. 

"Rex, your armor and kama," the General points out, looking concerned. "What's up?"

Rex feels bad for potentially embarrassing Tup further, but he knows that the General is understanding and would never think differently of them, so he tells him what happened. "Sir, uh, unfortunately, Tup began to feel unwell, and even though we went to the fresher, when we came back, uh, he was sick unexpectedly."

Anakin nods in understanding, brows furrowing in concern. "Tup, is the new one, right?" Rex nods. Anakin then turns to Ahsoka and says, "Hey, Snips, could you go check if we have anymore of those tablets in the cockpit? Thanks."

Ahsoka nods and turns to go grab the tablets. Meanwhile, Anakin walks over to Tup and Fives.

"Hey, Tup, Rex told me you're not feeling too hot, so I'm having Ahsoka go check to see if we have any tablets to help you feel better," Anakin says.

"Thank you, Sir," Tup replies in a hoarse voice.

"No problem, Tup," Anakin replies, lightly smacking Tup's shoulder. "Hope you feel better soon."


	2. The Commanding Batch Walks Into a Bar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what it says in the chapter title.

"Wow, it's been a while since we've all hung out like this," Wolffe says. "Cody, Bly, you look good."

"Yeah, between wedding planning for Cody and your and Aayla's new baby, it _has_ been a while," Ponds says, throwing an arm around Bly.

"I think it's mostly been the wedding planning, vod, my baby is like, nine months old already," Bly says, sipping his drink.

"Bly's not wrong," Rex says. "We chose tonight since it worked for Cody. By the way, congrats on being almost done with the wedding planning." The six clones raise their glasses and cheer. 

"Yeah, wedding planning is definitely a full-time job," Cody sighs. "I feel like I haven't seen all of you in so long, what's going on with you guys?"

"Quin is crawling," Bly says, beaming and showing them all a holovid. "I took this the other day."

"Oh my force, he's _so big_ , vod," Cody gasps. 

"Uh oh, Bly, look's like Codes is about to catch that baby fever," Wolffe jokes. 

"He's already _had_ it," Rex replies, smirking. "You should see him on any mission where Kenobi interacts with kids. I swear Cody has their first five kids' names picked out already."

Cody rolls his eyes and says, "Let's just focus on the wedding first, vod'ika. Anyways, Fox, you've been pretty quiet, what's up with you?"

They all turn to look at Fox, who downs the rest of his drink before saying, "I had sex with Vos."

" _I knew it!_ " Wolffe exclaims, slamming a fist on the table. Ponds groans and hands Wolffe some credits. Bly just sips his drink smugly, since he already knew a little bit about Vos and Fox from Aayla.

"Wait, what? This was a bet? You knew?" Cody is confused. "Fox, when did this happen?"

"Well, the first time was about two months ago," Fox explains, sighing as the bartender refills his drink. "We kept running into each other, and we kind of argued like how we do, then Vos made a comment about how I must be unable to resist him because of that, and then next thing I know, I'm waking up in his bed. Last week was the last time, though, I still can't stand him."

"Wait, wait, wait, last week that was _you_?" Ponds looks scandalized. "And _Vos_? I thought that was Wolffe! Kriff, Fox, I didn't know you had that in you. No, Wolffe, do _not_ say what I think you're about to say! I _will_ comm Plo."

Wolffe's smirk immediately drops off his face at that and he quietly sips his drink. 

"So, no feelings for Vos?" Bly asks casually. Cody can tell that Bly knows something the rest of them don't, and makes a note to ask about it later. 

"None," Fox replies, sipping his drink. "Don't get me wrong, he was _great_ in bed, but we don't even like each other."

"Whatever you say, Fox," Bly shrugs. 

"I'm serious, Bly, this isn't one of those romance holonovels you used to read when we were cadets," Fox rolls his eyes (clearly he and Wolffe have been spending a lot of time together). 

"Hey! Some of those were based on true stories!" Bly shoots back, always ready to defend his reading choices. "And I'll have you know, I _still_ read them. And guess what? My _wife_ finds it _cute_! Sometimes she even lets me read to her in bed!"

Wolffe makes a face. "Ew, I don't want to hear what you and your wife do in bed, Bly; as much as I love my nephew, I'd rather not think too much about _how_ he got here. " 

"Shut it, vod'ika," Bly shoves Wolffe in the booth. 

"Changing the subject," Cody rolls his eyes, "Rex, what about you? Anyone in your life?"

All of Rex's older brothers turn to him, causing him to blush and look down at his drink before replying, "Uh, no, no one special."

"Ooh, our little Rexy has a _crush_ ," Wolffe sing-songs, definitely closer to drunk than the rest of them. "What's her name? Or his name?"

"I'm not little, and I don't have a crush," Rex replies, clearly lying. 

"When's the wedding?" Fox teases, glad to have the attention off his and Vos's _arrangement_. "You should do a joint wedding with Cody, over here."

"Shut it, you're all so immature," Bly says, wrapping an arm around Rex. "He'll tell us when he's ready."

"You're no fun, Bly," Fox sighs, before checking his comm.

"Ooh, is that Vos?" Wolffe questions, never missing an opportunity to antagonize his older brother. 

"You know what? Yes, it is," Fox replies. "Do you want me to read what he wrote?"

"Uh, actually I'd rather not," Wolffe replies, taking another sip of his drink. 

Fox smirks. "That's what I thought."


End file.
